


Coffee Stains

by AutumnRose020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Kolivan, Fluff, Kolivan Loves Lance, Lance loves Kolivan, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose020/pseuds/AutumnRose020
Summary: Kolivan was aware he lived a lonely life. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. Except for the little things in his private life speaks for themselves. Every time he returns home is, he is greeted by silence and darkness. His bed felt cold without a warm body nearby. His home felt lifeless. There was no warmth, no laughter, no cheer. No one to greet him upon arrival after a long day’s work, no one to cook for or to have them cook for him. Not even someone for him to provide or enjoy even the simplicities of life. All these thoughts left Kolivan to grow sour and quietly he growled to himself as he tried to shake it off as if it was on his fur. There was no one else to blame but himself. So, why keep thinking as if anything was going to change that?
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron), Kolivance, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> So far people seem to have liked my Kolivance fics and here is my third fic. This was supposed to be my first but other plans happened and now this is my third fic. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave comments! :)

Kolivan released a heavy sigh, rubbing his strained eyes as he walked down the calm street of his metropolitan neighborhood. He tried holding in a yawn but was unable to do as it easily escaped from him and he shuddered a little from the cold winter air. Kolivan was tired. However, he could sense that what he was feeling was much more than just a lack of sleep. No. It was much deeper and occasionally it would be nagging him. He could feel that this nearly unexplainable sensation was seeping deep within in his bones. And oftentimes he would ignore it by drowning himself in his work. As the CEO of Mamora Cooperation, Kolivan was always up on his feet a day in and day out without missing a beat as he completed assignments and projects, even if it took out his energy. While he was fortunate to have his coworkers aiding him when needed, Kolivan was always responsible for holding meetings and business deals, partnering with other lead cooperation no matter if they are domestic, foreign, or galactic. Obviously, Kolivan had to preserve his image. Reputation was key.

An elderly human couple walked past Kolivan in the opposite direction and kindly greeted him, to which he returned the gesture just the same as they went their way for the morning. The Galra race has lived in other parts of the galaxy and Earth was no different. The Galras were not the only species of aliens who reside on this planet. Humans and aliens have lived amongst each other for a good number of decades and while there have been some slippery slopes in the early years, today seeing aliens living mundane lives with the humans were now just part of normal life.

A mundane life indeed. Kolivan wasn’t even sure if what he has is even considered mundane. Of course, not everyone was a CEO or even have the skills in running a business. Perhaps one of the lucky few. But was he even considered lucky? True, he could go on travels. Unfortunately, traveling was much more for business rather than for pleasure. When was the last time he went on a vacation? He couldn’t even recall. But travel required having money and Kolivan was able to afford given how strong of an income he has. Kolivan believed himself to be humble. After all, he has slaved himself from the ground to where he stands today, never forgetting his roots. So, of course, he was grateful to be able to afford to live a comfortable life, a life where he can go home to a warm bed, have food to fill his stomach, and clothes to cover him. All the basic necessities are seen as luxuries to the unfortunate. They would see Kolivan to be blessed. But was he under all that wealth? While he might be deemed wealthy, there was no one for Kolivan to share it with.

Kolivan was aware he lived a lonely life. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. Except for the little things in his private life speaks for themselves. Every time he returns home is, he is greeted by silence and darkness. His bed felt cold without a warm body nearby. His home felt lifeless. There was no warmth, no laughter, no cheer. No one to greet him upon arrival after a long day’s work, no one to cook for or to have them cook for him. Not even someone for him to provide or enjoy even the simplicities of life. All these thoughts left Kolivan to grow sour and quietly he growled to himself as he tried to shake it off as if it was on his fur. There was no one else to blame but himself. So, why keep thinking as if anything was going to change that?

Then, suddenly, something caught his attention from his deep and troubled thoughts. Was that music playing? At this time of the morning? But what perked his fluffy ears the most was when he smelled coffee when he made his way through. Kolivan blinked when he took notice of this coffee shop in particular. Is this place new? He wasn’t sure. But something was captivating him. The Galra looked up at the name of the coffee shop and quietly hummed, analyzing to himself. There was no need for Kolivan to step into work for another hour and a half. The least he could do to regain some energy was to have some coffee. Besides, the coffee did smell good and it didn’t hurt to try at least once.

The Galra stepped inside, the same music playing inside as he made his way over to stand in the short line. Kolivan was unfamiliar with architecture, but he had to admit that the design gave the coffee shop a style of its own, wondering as to where its origins are from. Yellow eyes scanned over the place to see the many pastries sitting behind the glass for display. There were so many to choose from. Should he even get one?

“I’ll be with you in just a sec!” Called out a voice after tending to one of their morning customers.

The Galra paid no attention to whoever spoke to him as he was now busy reading the menu. Kolivan gulped a little from reading the items repeatedly despite it being written in a foreign language he was unfamiliar with. Maybe this was a mistake. Perhaps it was best had he gone somewhere more familiar and not so…alien. A cup of coffee at a nearby Starbucks would suffice and he could head off to work. But that change in plan came too slow when the young man behind the counter started to serve him.

Lance took notice of the Galra before him. While the Galra are known of all looking uniquely distinctive despite being of the same race, Lance could not deny that this one, in particular, was perhaps the most striking to the boy. He had to be what? Maybe seven feet tall or something? He does seem quite larger compared to him and those broad shoulders weren’t helping either. And that suit? It looked so expensive and well-tailored that it seemed to be hugging his body. Lance wondered what he probably looked like underneath that suit. Maybe hard muscles? Lord knows and, in some way, the boy couldn’t help himself from slightly blushing. Something about this Galra made his stomach turn but in a positive way.

Lance cleared his throat and put on a smile to get back to work rather than to daydream. “Mornin’! Know what you want?”

Kolivan blinked and looked down at the young man in front of him. For some strange reason, Kolivan at first thought his own heart might have stopped beating at the sight before him. Here stood a young man, either in his late teens or early twenties, who bestowed brown hair and tan skin. But what caught the Galra’s attention were the boy’s oceanic blue eyes. Those eyes…How they pierced against his warm yellow eyes like the sun and the sea. Apparently, Lance wasn’t the only one who couldn’t help himself from gawking at the other.

“I, uh… I’m afraid I do not. I am unfamiliar with this establishment. The items on the menu seem to not be written in English.”

Lance was close to palming his face. This is why he told his father to translate the menu items in English below so customers could read them easily.

“Yeah. They’re actually written in Spanish. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you around. I’ll be your translator for this morning if you’re not in a rush. I just need to know what you have in mind.” Lance smiled at the Galra, hoping it would ease whatever discomfort the Galra was experiencing.

“Yes. Let me have the strongest coffee you have. I have a busy schedule today and I need to be sharp as long as possible for work.” The Galra then took out his wallet to pay for his drink. That was all he needed for now. Although the pastries did look delicious.

“Ah! A good ol’ shot of caffeine in the morning. I think I got the remedy just for that. In that case, you’ll be wanting _un Cafecito Cubano_. It’s basically some good ol’ Cuban coffee with raw sugar and it’s definitely the most traditional. I think you’ll be wanting that one. It’s actually similar to an espresso but much stronger. So, get yourself ready for a strong taste. Who knows? Maybe you might like it.”

“Then I’ll have this ‘cafecito Cubano’ you speak of. Just one order of it to go.” Kolivan found it odd when pronouncing it himself, but shrugged it off as he handed the boy the credit card.

Lance couldn’t help but grin from how funny the words sounded in his voice then takes the card from him. With the card in hand, Lance then took notice of what kind of card he was holding. Wait! Is that a…whoa! The young Cuban couldn’t believe it. This Galra had to be fully loaded to be carrying this type of credit card around. Then that explains why his suit looked so tasteful. And the smell of his cologne as well.

“Just give me a moment to make the _Cafecito_ for you. Do you have a name to call you by?”

“Kolivan.”

“Kolivan? Alright then. I’ll go start on making your coffee.” Just like the boy made his way over to the coffee machine and… Did he just sway his hips? Kolivan blinked and wasn’t sure if what he saw was accurate or if his brain was merely playing tricks due to his exhaustion. He shook his head and lightly grumbled under his breath by stepping aside and took the time by responding to his emails.

**\------------------------------------------------**

“Lance, that’s literally the second coffee order you’ve messed up. What’s gotten into you? Don’t make the customer wait enough already. Just let me do it.” Lance narrowed his eyes when Veronica tried interfering and he wasn’t appreciating how she was hovering over him, trying to take the cup from him.

“As if you’ve never messed up on orders before. Just let me make this guy’s coffee in peace. Besides, it might come out better this time. Third time’s a charm.” He smirked upon hearing Veronica’s groan then sighed in liberation once she gave him room to make the coffee in peace.

It’s not that Lance doesn’t know how to make good Cuban coffee. Heck, he practically makes it at home all the time. This was nearly his specialty. It’s the reason why customers came back for more and it was also helping the family business stay running to support himself and his loved ones. Even if it meant he had to balance taking his classes and waking up early on weekends Lance still enjoyed working here and helping out as much as he could. After all, it was helping him become independent.

So then why couldn’t he make a proper _Cafecito Cubano_ the first time? It made Lance gulp. The only times he has messed up was when he was younger learning to make coffee or when he wasn’t paying attention that the results ended up poorly executed. The Cuban boy sighed before looking over to his Galra customer and could feel the anxiety crawling up within him. He hardly made a sound as he was just standing there ever so patiently while being on his phone.

Why did this Galra in particular make Lance’s heart all of a sudden beat a little rapid? Some could say it was possibly his physical appearance. Was it? Lance didn’t find anything about his appearance that was repulsive. True, not everyone sees Galra as the most attractive alien species to the human eyes. But Lance did and, by some means, standing right there in his family’s coffee shop was a Galra that he personally found to be interestingly hypnotizing. 

Lance snapped out of his daydream, sighing quietly to himself, and went back to making his third attempt of making the coffee.

Kolivan settled his phone back in his pockets once his order was ready. Looking over at his cup he could see it was prepared in a styrofoam cup rather than in a typical ceramic cup. After all, Kolivan did request for his drink to be made to go.

He thanked the boy for making his coffee before lifting the lid to see the black liquid swimming in his cup. The strong smell of his ‘cafecito’ engulfed his nose. He took notice immediately that the robust scent differed from the usual American coffee he has recently been consuming for a small period of time now. Sensing the ocean blue eyes gazing at him, Kolivan realized the other was actually waiting on him for a reaction. The larger Galra did not keep him from waiting and cools down his hot beverage before taking a sip of it.

Kolivan allowed the flavor to immerse his tastebuds before swallowing it down. His ears perked up a little when he realized just how concentrated this coffee was. Indeed, nothing like the coffee he was used to. However, this did not mean that he despised it. It was something new and he seemed to be pleased with it, especially getting a slightly sweet aftertaste.

“You were right. This is much stronger than a typical espresso. Quite the pungent flavor.” He glanced at the boy, yellow eyes locking with oceanic eyes before his stoic expression softened and gives him a gentle, yet sincere grin. “I quite enjoy it.”

Lance released a sigh he did not realize he was holding it in. He felt reassured knowing the Galra truly enjoyed the coffee he prepared for him. Now he could feel his heart was soaring just a tad bit and couldn’t help from grinning and then chuckled.

“Glad to hear you like it. If you want when you’re not so busy next time you can try some of our other coffees. We more ways of making Cuban coffee. I just gave you the most basic and traditional drink from our home island. Now that I know you actually like it, I can prepare it for you the next time you come around.” The boy responded far chippier than usual and quickly Lance took notice, concerned he was overdoing it or overstepping his boundaries a bit with a new customer.

Kolivan tilted his head just slightly, finding the boy’s excitement over his work rather amusing that he could not stop from grinning a bit and sipping slowly on his ‘cafecito’ while listening to him. Perhaps it was the coffee that was making him feel warm, if not, then there was something about him that made him feel this way. This sensation of warmth that he, for some reason, could not begin to define in some way.

“I will keep the idea in mind. Unfortunately, I must head to work now. Thank you for letting me try something new.” Kolivan was about to depart until he took notice suddenly when a white bag was shoved at him so randomly from the other.

“Here! I know you didn’t order anything to eat. But you looked like you could use some breakfast. There’s a _pastelito de guayaba_ and a _pastelito de carne._ They’re basically Cuban puffy pastries and they’re quite popular. Thought you could try some on the go.” Lance looked at the taller, striking Galra with a bashful expression.

“At least let me pay for them.” He said as he was about to reach for his wallet until he was stopped when he seized hold his wrist and the bag was settled on his hand, feeling how warm the pastries were.

“It’s on the house.” The young Cuban gave the other a charming grin. He did feel warm inside and when he realized his hand was still the Galra’s wrist did he let go of it, chuckling rather sheepishly. Although, his hand did unexpectedly feel cold.

Kolivan blinked, but did not react nor pushed the boy away the whole time. He gave him a curt nod, accepting the bag of pastries offered to him. Of course, this did not mean he did not reach for his wallet. Lance watched and gasped when he saw that the Galra pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and puts it in the tip jar. No way!

“Thank you for the service and for your time,” He quickly checked the name tag. “Lance.”

“O-of course! Any time now. Come back to us soon.” He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck as he sees Kolivan still grinning before swiftly departing from the coffeeshop. Just why did he have to go to work so soon? For some odd reason, despite just meeting him for the first time today, there was this energy about the Galra that Lance was drawn into and, in some way, he felt a bit lonely now without that energy around.

“Lance! Stop daydreaming and get back to work. We’ve got customers.” Hearing Veronica’s voice made the young Cuban exaggeratedly sigh. There always had to be someone interrupting your moment and it just had to be his sister.

“Hold your horses. I’m working on it.” Lance groaned to himself before getting himself back to work. But that did not mean that while he was working he would stop thinking about the Galra from that morning, nor overlooking that gentle smile towards him.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

It had been about a week or so when Lance saw Kolivan, as he is called and still remember his name, at the family coffee shop. A part of him was a little bit worried. Did he seem a bit pushy or did he overstep his boundaries? Did he make the Galra uncomfortable when he grabbed his wrist and shoved food at him? Lance mentally hit himself and just sighed. Maybe it was a one-time thing and that was it. Maybe he was just being nice to him. Although he did leave a good tip. But again, it could be that it was just him being courteous?

It was then when Lance was about to hand a customer their drink does he see the bluish-lavender color, recognizing them instantaneously that he nearly dropped the cup of hot coffee on the customer. Luckily that never happened. Lance sighed in relief, but that moment of ease lasted shortly when their eyes locked. Already he felt his heart fluttering the same way as before. He had to swallow given how his throat suddenly went dry. Once the Galra stepped forward to the counter did he give him a grin, drying his hands with the apron over him. There he was and wearing that expensive suit that just seemed to love hugging his body, especially his broad shoulders. It made Lance’s stomach twist a little as he felt it gave the bigger Galra a sense of authority, like an alpha boss.

Or maybe even a daddy…

“Long time no see. I’m guessing you’re here either because you want to order coffee or because you couldn’t resist the Cuban charm of our food.” Now he was acting like a charming young man, suave smirk and all, and Kolivan couldn’t help himself but give him a soft grin.

“I came to express how much I found delight in tasting the pastries you offered to me. Nothing I’ve ever had before.”

Lance instantly felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. This Galra literally came all this way to his family’s coffee shop and complimented him. Was this for real? Even his own heart was beating a little faster now. Somehow, he couldn’t help himself from chuckling.

“I guess you will have to give compliments to my mom and my abuela. They take pride in making them. Plus, we hold some family secrets in making our baked goods. We have plenty of other things we sell here. Maybe I can guide you or another time when you’re not busy.”

“It will have to be for another time, I’m afraid. I must head back to work. However, I do have time to try another cup of coffee. What do you recommend?”

“Oh! In this case, I can offer you a _cortadito._ It’s still Cuban coffee but it’s shot topped off with steamed milk to control the acidity. It’ll hold you up during this time of day.”

“Then I’ll take one to go.” Just like that he reached for his wallet. “In regards to the previous coffee, I admit it held me up all morning and throughout the day.”

His ears perked up when Lance laughed as he was prepping to make his ‘cortadito’. “My family and I often joke that Cuban coffee is literally like rocket fuel. You have no idea how many people come flooding in here just to get our coffee because they know it keeps them awake for hours than regular coffee. I swear that some are just addicted to it.”

Kindly Lance took the credit card and slide it over the computer once he took the Galra’s order before handing him back his credit card and then the receipt. “I’ll start on your coffee.”

Taking his things, the bulky Galra stepped aside and decided to take a seat as he patiently waited for his drink. He could have been on his phone responding to emails, but today he decided not to. Instead, he just observed the boy. Cuban music played softly in the background, creating an exotic atmosphere of the island.

Kolivan watched Lance making his coffee and his ears twitched a little when he took the boy was swaying his hips a little. Perhaps due to the beat of the music playing. He seemed to be enjoying himself and Kolivan quietly snorted from the sight, finding it rather amusing. There was certainly something amusing about the boy, something about him that made this tired, stoic Galra feel certain sentiments he has not sensed in a while. It certainly couldn’t be the coffee. There had to be a reason.

Lance could feel a pair of yellow eyes just staring at him. He tried not to look, but occasionally his eyes will take a few glimpses here and there, noticing that Kolivan was watching him. Or perhaps observing him was a better way of phrasing it. Some would say it would make them uncomfortable or that they would be rather disturbed if someone, no less a Galra, were watching their every move like a hawk. But for whatever reason Lance didn’t feel such a way. Maybe he secretly liked it that someone like Kolivan, a Galra, was watching his every move. He was only curious as to what was going through his mind.

Unlike last time, Lance did not mess up the order and finished it right on time as he poured the coffee and the steamed milk over the styrofoam cup for him to take. Setting it aside for him did he give the Galra a stir stick and a packet of sugar in case he wanted to sweeten his hot beverage. In a friendly gesture, or what some might read as flirting, Lance smirked motioned with his index finger for Kolivan to come and pick up his drink. Reading the gesture did the Galra stood up, pushing the chair back in before making his way to pick up his coffee, one of which made Lance bite his tongue when he took notice of how surprisingly graceful yet dominant Kolivan looked when he made his way to the counter.

“Here you go. Didn’t take too long to make. Hope you’ll enjoy it. As always, this shop is always open to you.”

“Thank you, Lance. I appreciate it. I will be off then. See you another time.” Kolivan took the items in his hand before throwing money into the tipping jar and walked out. Lance blinked and checked to see how much he left him. There was that twenty-dollar bill like last time. But wait! Is that a ten-dollar bill? Holy crow, it is. He just literally tipped him thirty-dollars. This guy must really like his coffee to tip him this much.

It made Lance grin before putting the money back into the tipping jar and resumed his work. Once again, he was unable to stop himself from thinking about Kolivan, causing him to smile.

**\---------------------------------------------**

Lance grinned and hummed an energetic tune, his hips swaying a little to the upbeat music playing in the background after he just finally finished preparing four cups of coffee for his customers. He was proud of how they each turned out and sets them on the tray, grabbing some sugar, coffee spoons, and napkins before taking the items over to their respected customers.

The coffee shop wasn’t extremely busy this afternoon, but it assuredly gave Lance some time to take a break. As of right now, his only customers were none other than his favorite customer: Kolivan. However, he wasn’t alone this time. It turned that his new customers were actually from Kolivan’s workplace. Lance firmly believed it had to do when he made Kolivan a _colada_ to take with him and let his coworkers share in demitasses during their office breaks. The day Kolivan brought three of his coworkers to his family shop pretty much proved that Kolivan and his colleagues took a great liking to this place and no doubt it boosted Lance’s confidence. His father would often state it’s because he gives excellent tips. But for Lance, it wasn’t about the money. To him, it was purely the energy Kolivan provided that made Lance draw closer to him.

What a shame though. He’d wish he would be able to speak with Kolivan on his break, but seeing as he brought his coworkers today, probably discussing work, he left him alone to tend to his work. But that didn’t stop from his cheeks warming up when the Galra’s golden eyes glanced at him when he approached the table. Why did he have to grin like that? That gentle yet genuine smile couldn’t stop Lance’s body from swelling up.

“Alright. Here are your coffees, guys. One _café con leche_ for Thace, one _cortadito_ for Ulaz, and two _cafecitos Cubano_ for Antok and Kolivan.” He kindly offered them their drinks, each thanking him when it was offered to them. Lance could see that Thace was taking a great liking to it the most given that satisfied grin plastered on his purple face.

“Do you guys want anything else to accompany your coffee? We just released a fresh batch of _papas rellenas_ my dad just made and also my abuela’s _flan._ ”

“I could go for one of what your dad made. For now.” Thace gave the boy a grin, holding the coffee cup a bit possessively.

“None for me. Thank you, Lance.” Ulaz lifted a hand but gave him a curt nod. His coffee was more than enough for now

“I’ll have one of the ham croquettes and your grandmother’s flan.” Antok spoke up, looking at the boy with slightly half-lidded eyes as if somewhat fatigued from work.

“I’ll ask to put some extra guava marmalade to help sweeten your sweet tooth.” He chuckled when he saw the massive Galra smirk and puffed his chest in pride as if he just received a special treat like a child.

“What about you, Kolivan? Anything you want to try?”

“Coffee will do just fine for now. Again, thank you, Lance.” Lightly he raised his cup, still giving him a grin that continued making Lance’s cheeks go pink. The boy bashfully looked down as he jotted on his pad the order and takes the tray with him as he returns behind the counter.

Kolivan watched him the whole time, his spoon in hand while twirling it around his cup. He continued grinning despite the boy’s presence somewhere else and observed the way he was working. It has been nearly half a year since he’s been coming here and practically, he knew how the boy operated around his way in the coffee shop. He gave the boy some recognition. Working in the food industry was no easy task, always on your feet from early morning until the shop closes, serving your customers, etc. While this was no competition in who has it harder at work, Kolivan acknowledged the hard work and commitment Lance puts in helping his family’s business thrive. Even when he was tired, he always accomplished putting on a smile as best as he could.

But this was much more than just Lance’s skills in customer service. Kolivan manages of coming here when he can not because he found this to be his new favorite place to get coffee or try some sweets, but because of Lance’s company. Kolivan saw the young Cuban like the sunlight-filled with energy and warmth. Even on times when he would come here in a sour mood, it will just easily melt away when they had the chance of conversing with each other. It always left an imprint in his heart. An imprint that left him feeling rather giddy, light on his feet, and heartfelt. It was a sensation that he has not felt recently, a feeling that did not exist even before he ever stumbled himself in here. But whatever it was, Kolivan would be damned if he ever risked wanting this to end. This boy filled with life, with passion, and carried a bright smile on his face and oceanic eyes have ended up making this old and bitter Galra simply happy in a way he thought he would never experience again.

Of course, Kolivan was too much of a coward to ever confess his thoughts to the boy. For starters, he did not want to scare him, especially given the difference in their race. Kolivan was after all Galra and Lance was human. Plus, there was an age difference as well. Galra aged differently than humans. He realized that decades ago when he first settled here on Earth. Men and women that he considered friends with over the years have suddenly aged into gray and wrinkles over time. Only then will they physically leave and be gone forever. His mood grew sour at the realization. A time will come when this young and spirited boy that he has learned to admire will too one day grow old. Will that day come when Kolivan might outlive him?

He released a low growl before sipping on his coffee, finding it much more bitter than it normally is. That is until he lifted his head and sat up straight when Lace returned with his colleagues’ orders. Slowly his bitter thoughts went away when he took a glimpse of that smile. Perhaps it was wise if he did not dwell into that part of the future, not when he can enjoy the present.

“I am guessing your grandmother told you to bring me this, didn’t she?” The Galra chuckled when he saw that Lance brought him some flan. It seemed almost like a routine. Once in a while, the young Cuban’s relative would sneak in a snack for him to munch on. Kolivan could remember when he first met the boy’s grandmother and tried to overfeed him because he was, according to her, ‘too skinny’. Whatever escaped from Kolivan suddenly made him laugh as he found the old woman endearing. Of course, she was much too stubborn for her age to convince her that the Galra was fit enough for his age and race.

Although it has been recent that Lance will also try to feed him and Kolivan has taken notice. But he never had the stomach of rejecting his sweet offerings. Just how could he whenever Lance gave him that adorably bashful look on his face.

“Nope! Just me. But you’re lucky she has not seen you or your friends today. If she did, then she would be trying to stuff up you guys until you had to roll back home.” Kolivan could not help himself from chuckling along with Lance, which made Thace, Ulaz, and even Antok each giving a subtle look to each other regarding their boss.

“Well, if there isn’t anything you guys want from me, I’ll be taking my break right now.”

“Take as much as you need. You’re always up on your feet working all day.”

“Hey! I have to keep this place up and running. If not, my parents would ground me. I’ll later stop by to check up.” He cheerfully saluted to them before walking off, once again swaying his hips that Kolivan could not help himself from staring. That is until he heard Thace suddenly letting out a laugh, which caused him to revert to his normal self.

“Do you find something amusing, Thace?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. And it so happens to be about what’s going on between the two of you. I have to admit that I don’t believe we’ve ever seen you like this before. It’s almost uncanny, to be honest. Ouch!” He hissed when Ulaz nudged him a little hard on his side.

“Thace! Do not patronize Kolivan. It is not any of our business.” He said as he returned drinking his coffee.

“Thank you, Ulaz.” This gave the Galra a bit of relief from being furthered asked any questions by them. He was not in the mood for it.

“However, he did give you more guava on your flan than Antok’s.” Ulaz pointed out as he compared the difference between the portion of the guava marmalade resting on top of the flans. Kolivan sighed and mentally was hitting himself. Of course, this was too easy.

“He did.” Had Antok been a kit again he would be pouting over the difference in portion right now.

“It was probably done by accident. It does not mean anything. He’s just being a friendly server. That is all.” He took his cup and brought it to his lips.

“That is all, huh?” Thace raised a brow and chuckled. “That’s not what I’m seeing. You’ve been smiling the whole time he’s been here and I believe I might have caught you staring at his hips. I’m quite surprised you found attraction in a human. Ouch!”

Once again, he was jabbed by Ulaz, an unimpressed and glaring appearance on his slender, lavender face. The slim Galra let out a silent sigh and focused his attention on Kolivan.

“Forgive my mate for his lack of filter, Kolivan. I am sure it is not purely out of malice or antics.” Ulaz ignored Thace’s huff before he stuffed his face with the _papas rellenas_. “But I must confess that I am curious. Especially since you have not taken time off your work schedule to tend to your private life.”

Kolivan kept himself calm and collected, but his ears said otherwise as it fell back, signaling he was not enjoying this conversation whatsoever. Ulaz easily took notice, his pointy ears twitching a bit before leasing a sigh.

“Kolivan, we have been good friends for many decades now and while you may not admit it, if I dare say, you are rather easy to read. It’s clear there’s something in particular about this boy that you have begun to grow fond of.”

“Ulaz, is right. We’re not judging you for liking the boy. That’s the least we will ever do to you. It’s quite the opposite. We are actually quite intrigued. But you’ve been putting off in taking care of your private life for years that we think maybe it’s time you start paying more attention to it. Besides, you love coming here not just for the coffee but also because you get to see Lance.”

Was Kolivan really that easy to read? It made him sour up a little. However, he could admit the cat was out of the bag now. Even so, he believed it was not his place in perusing him. At least not right away. He still wasn’t sure what the boy thought of him.

“Regardless, the boy may not see me as anything else but simply a friendly customer. I highly doubt that Lance would be attracted to a Galra such as myself.”

“Not find you attractive? Unlikely.” Thace chuckled. “I saw that look on his face. His face was a bit red and I don’t believe that it has anything to do with running around while working. Maybe Lance might have the same doubts as you do. Perhaps he does find you charming but doubts you might show interest in him because he’s human or something else. Just give the boy a chance and pay attention to the small details. It will make large difference.” He looked over to Ulaz and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “How else do you think I was able to read Ulaz so easily?”

Thace chuckled when he saw the change in his mate’s expression. While Ulaz tried to look serious, his cheeks and the tips of his ears said otherwise until eventually, he gave his mate a soft grin, earning a tender kiss to his cheek.

Kolivan watched his two colleagues, and also his friends, as they briefly displayed their fondness for one another in public. It made the older Galra deeply ponder to himself. Could there be a possibility between them? A chance to try and see where it could? He wondered if it will go even further to the relationship that Thace and Ulaz share. The thoughts alone, the ideas, the imagery made his soul start to slowly awaken like never before.

“What do you think, Antok? Should Kolivan pursue the boy?”

Antok silently watched before looking at his boss and the Galra he considers a brother to him then glanced down at the untouched flan and the extra guava marmalade.

“Are you going to eat all that guava?”Antok frowned and pouted a bit when he got his answer by watching Kolivan eat the flan covered in the marmalade.

“No. He made this specifically for me.” As a response, Kolivan let out a laugh and patted him on the back to cheer him up.

Of course, Antok’s tail started swaying the moment Kolivan generously offered some guava to him and happily took delight in eating his overly sweet dessert.

This of course resulted in Lance earning a one-hundred-and-fifty-dollar tip at the end of his visit.

**\---------------------------------------------**

The blistering hot season of summer was coming to a close and the people of the city welcomed the coming days of chilled weather. Slowly green leaves were beginning to change to their lovely autumn colors. Summer dresses, shorts, and sandals were all thrown away into the closet and residents began sporting their scarfs, sweaters, and boots.

The autumn season always led to the end of one season and the beginning of another. But it also meant that the Juniper festival was coming to a near and it was in celebration of the autumn season. The origin of the name behind the festival is unknown, but many claim it is based on when the juniper berries are ripe to be picked during the harvest time. It was the second most popular festival next to the Christmas festival in the city and it was evident that the city decorates its shops and restaurants in time for the festivity. That was pretty obvious where Lance worked as the shop was decorated in autumn colors and while the coffee shop was predominately Cuban, the McClain family always took time to prepare special drinks and treats for the season.

Every year the Juniper festival lasted from mid-October until Halloween and it’s always held at the park as guests were greeted by a wide selection of food and beverages, live music playing in the background to make the celebration lively, and light garlands always hung above to give the outdoor a warm autumn atmosphere. This brought a good opportunity for many to be outdoors without having to either sweat from the sweltering heat or freeze from the frigid cold. This always met somewhere in the middle and whatever chance the people had to be outdoors and enjoy nature they took that chance.

Lance was somewhat looking forward to this upcoming festival. Now, this did not mean that he did not like going. As a child, he was always excited whenever he attended with his family. But now that he was a bit older it reminded him of something he didn’t have: a date. While Lance was known to be such a flirt, especially around the ladies, it never went further than that and when he tried in achieving such it always faltered. His dear mother always tried comforting him, reassuring him that one day it will come to him. As always, his mother’s encouraging words always brought him some sort of hope.

One day, once he was finally on break, Lance took his chance of sitting with Kolivan when he finally showed up at the shop. He set on the table their drinks and treats so they may speak alone without any interruption by the window. These little breaks have allowed the two to get to know each other a bit better and they have been doing so for a few months, sitting at the same table by the window. Often Veronica would tease Lance every time he had his “coffee date” with Kolivan whenever he showed up, which resulted in the Cuban denying such an idea and his face turning a few shades redder than normal.

But was it a date? Could this even be called a date if it was in the place where he works at? It’s not that dates couldn’t be done at a coffee shop like this one. But Lance has never asked Kolivan out on a date let alone confessed and vice versa. Would he even want to go on a date with him? Would he even want to go out with him to the Juniper festival?

“Lance, are you feeling well?” Kolivan asked with concern when he took notice of the boy’s troubled expression.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m fine. I was thinking to myself about the festival.” He replied, holding the cup of his _café con leche_ and sipped it lightly.

“I almost forgot. The festival is fast approaching. I have been so consumed with work I have nearly overlooked it. I hear it will be bigger than last year’s and possibly busier.” He swirled the spoon as he mixed the sugar and cream in his tea to help warm his soul.

“Adding two or three new kiosks doesn’t generally make the festival any bigger. Although it would be nice to see what they will be offering. Now they’re trying to incorporate Oktoberfest into the festival to hype up on the drinking.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little and takes a bit of the juniper berry tart.

“Will you be attending the festival?”

“I’ve never missed one. It’s practically a tradition for me to go with my family. What about you? Are you the kind of Galra who likes going to a party like this?” He asked with a smirk, a thin brow raised.

“In the past, I have attended a few times. But I probably might not attend this year.”

“What? Seriously? Don’t tell me work has been piling up again that you can’t go.”

However, it seemed the answer was much clearer than ever. Kolivan did not respond, looking out the window of the shop. While face may seem hard his eyes spoke otherwise. Yes, Kolivan did not have pupils like most Galra, but for some reason Lance was able to read it. He could see it had nothing to do with work. Thank goodness! But it was another reason. The look in his golden eyes was similar to how Lance has felt in the past.

Kolivan was lonely. He might not know a whole lot about him or his personal life, but he’d imagine that Kolivan didn’t have much of a social life given how his life was fundamentally consumed by work. True, he has friends like Ulaz, Thace, and Antok. But that was about it. Lance wanted to go deeper in understanding him, his thoughts and feelings alike. However, he was afraid of going too deep that he could hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Especially since he has been so kind to him since the very beginning. But then again Lance believed that in some way he and Kolivan were similar to each other. Both were drowned in work and didn’t have much time to socialize yet they will suddenly become elated when they see each other at this coffee shop. Regardless, that did not necessarily mean one instantly falls into a relationship. Although it would be nice, wouldn’t it?

Lance bit his lip before taking in a deep breath as he already felt his nerves were going up high based on what he was just about to do next. But first, he tried calming down by taking in some coffee, even if the caffeine would make it worse.

“Kolivan, I uh… If you’re not really busy on that day, my family and I are going on Saturday and I was wondering if maybe, if you want to, maybe we can go out and hang around at the festival.” He could feel the blood creeping up his neck to his face.

Kolivan took notice of how nervous the boy was, but was taken by surprise when Lance kindly asked him to join him at the festival. It made the Galra realize that never have they ever stepped outside the coffee shop upon seeing each other. This was to be a new venture, but one he found himself drawn into it. Perhaps this could be an opportunity.

“Hmm. If that is what you want then I will go with you.”

“You will?” His excitement got the best of him when he accidentally knocked over his coffee cup. The warm liquid splattered all over the table, staining Kolivan’s once perfectly white handkerchief. The Galra slightly flinched from what just happened and already he began wiping the table using the napkins available on the table, allowing them to soak up the liquid.

“Shit! I am so sorry, Kolivan. I don’t know what got into me.” He could feel his face growing hot out of pure embarrassment and quickly grabbed a clean cloth from behind the counter and also a trash can to clean the table. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to dirty your handkerchief. I-I-I can take it to the dry cleaners and have them remove the stains and all.”

“It’s alright, Lance. No damage has been done. Besides, this handkerchief is old anyway.” The Galra helped the boy clean up the table by throwing the soaked napkins into the trash bin. That is until by accident their hands touched each other.

Time seemed to have frozen in place when their fingers intertwined just a little. Kolivan felt the fur all over his back and his ears rise. Even Lance felt his own hair stand up from the simple yet intense touch. It felt almost like electricity struck right through their skin and veins in the most comforting of ways. Kolivan has heard before that people might know their soulmates, might know they are the ones by just touching their hand. Of course, he did not believe in it because he assumed it was practically impossible. But it also had to do with the fact that Kolivan wasn’t in love until just now when realization sunk in him deeply.

It took the two a while to grasp their fingers were still touching each other until they pulled back. It was a bit awkward as they stood across from each other in silence before resuming on cleaning the table to distract themselves. Kolivan cleared his throat and stood up straight before taking out of his wallet a card.

“Here. Contact me and message me what time we should meet. I’ll see you on Saturday.” He gave the boy a soft grin, putting his coffee-stained handkerchief in his pocket with his wallet.

Lance blinked when he was handed Kolivan’s business card and took a moment to read his number before giving the older Galra a simple nod then grinned. “Y-yeah! Sure thing. I’ll let you know beforehand. See you on Saturday then.”

Kolivan nodded and bid him goodbye by giving his shoulder a firm yet gentle squeeze before heading out the shop. Out of sight, Lance suddenly felt his knees go weak, grinning so brightly, and internally he was screaming out of pure exhilaration.

**\------------------------------------------**

Slowly the festival was becoming eventful as many, both human and alien alike, attended. Music could be heard in the background as they played a variety of popular music. Food trucks were out as they served their hungry costumes and kiosks were set up selling either local goods or trinkets. It was a fine evening and everyone was enjoying their time as they took time in spending outdoors.

Lance was texting on his phone as he looked around to see if Kolivan has arrived. It was just moments ago that Lance got here with his family. Usually, he would be joining with them and have a good time, but this year he wanted to spend that time with Kolivan. His siblings wouldn’t stop teasing him ever since, acting like little teenagers around him whenever Lance spoke about the Galra. Although he was kind of surprised when his family didn’t seem to mind that he has a crush on a Galra, except his grandparents, who have been quite opinionated.

“Hello, Lance.” A deep voice interrupted his thoughts and the boy turned to see Kolivan standing there, not wearing the business suit he has always seen him wear in. It was rather odd given that Kolivan wore his suits like a uniform. So, to see him dressed all casual in a pair of dark jeans with a black turtleneck and a charcoal blazer. Why did he make wearing a scarf look so damn sexy? It made his heart flutter from the hot-looking sight and he giggled.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here. Hope I didn’t make you wait long.”

“Not at all. I just arrived here momentarily. But it’s good to see each other outside the coffee shop. A different pace in scenery.” He gave the boy a grin, also admiring how he was dressed in a beige, somewhat oversized sweater and skinny jeans. Kolivan found it matched perfectly with his sun-kissed skin and brown hair. He found him rather adorable.

“Same here. Let’s not stand around here and let’s explore. There’s a lot to look at since they’ve added new things this year. Maybe later when we’re hungry I can take you to Hunk’s food truck. He’s one of my friends I told you about.”

“I would gladly like to meet one of your friends tonight.” Hands went into his pockets as the two took a stroll down the opposite pathway as they explored around the festival together.

It has been a long time since Kolivan has last visited this festival and he can clearly see it has evolved over the years from his last trip here. But not all was entirely different. The charm and beauty of the festival remained as he remembered it, yet it has grown larger and welcoming old and newcomers alike. The jubilee felt welcoming and at the same time Kolivan was seeing it through a different lens. But that all had to do with the fact that he was spending the evening here with the boy he has come to learn to love.

Kolivan took in a great deal in observing what captures Lance’s interest, whether they are clothes, candles, and even jewelry. He wanted to learn more about him, discover more of his interests and disinterests. The Galra wanted to identify all of Lance’s strengths and weaknesses, not to use them against him, never, but to better understand him. To see him as he is. All this made the Galra ponder as if he questioned to himself if the boy thought alike. Would he truly be interested in knowing all of him? Including his demons? Kolivan acknowledged he is Galra while he would never dare hurt the boy he loves, he feared that he could given his biology. While Galras are advanced and civilized beings, they still carried primal urges. A part of Kolivan worried which of his primal impulses would awaken.

“Hey! There’s Hunk truck. Are you hungry? I’m starving! But I can wait until you are. There’s no rush at all really.” He rubbed the base of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s alright. Let’s not have you stay starved.” He chuckled lightly. “You mentioned that your friend makes food from his culture. Where is he from exactly?”

“Ah! Hunk is actually Samoan and he and his whole family take a lot of pride in cooking. The food truck is his baby and from what I was told he’s trying to make some extra cash to buy his very own restaurant. Of course, he’s starting small but he’s not afraid to dream big.”

“Then let us hope his dream becomes a success.” Kolivan blinked when he took notice of the long line to Hunk’s food truck and lightly chuckled. “If the line is this long for a mere food truck then I don’t see he would have any issues owning a restaurant if his food is this good.”

“Wait until you try his food. There’s not really much of a Samoan community around here and Hunk has been trying to introduce his culture to this city. And judging from the line it’s pretty obvious that word is spreading. But we’re not waiting in line.”

“We’re not?” He looked down at him confused until noticing that sly smirk on his face, a sign he has something in mind.

“Nope! I’ve got a VIP pass.”

“Are you sure?”

“Totally!”

“Are you sure, Lance?” The boy looked at the older Galra when he asked in that tone. That very tone which read he wasn’t so sure. This made Lance huff and stood straight before making his way past the line.

“Wait here and I’ll show you.”

Kolivan stayed in place in line and patiently waited with the others, crossing his arms as all he could do was just look around. That is until momentarily Lance returned sulking, hands inside his pockets, and hunched.

“No VIP?”

“No. Hunk told me I had to wait in line like everyone else.” He turned a little red when he heard Kolivan softly laughing before he gave his slender back a friendly pat. For some reason, he wanted more of that. Or better yet if he would just rub his back. That would be nice. His hand did feel warm and large.

**\------------------------------------------**

Trying the dishes Hunk kindly served to Lance and Kolivan was a special treat. The Galra was impressed by the many flavors, especially the coconut flavor. He could now understand why Hunk was greatly passionate about his culinary mastery that he would want to further expand those skills for many to enjoy. Kolivan took it upon himself and offered the young Samoan a good one-hundred-dollar tip. While it may not seem like much it was enough to make a difference.

Lance could not help but smile as he watched his friend seeing stars from the generous tip he earned from the Galra. It showed Lance that Kolivan was indeed deep down a good person after all and that he wasn’t afraid to put his money where he considered it was needed. Kolivan didn’t seem to be the kind of man or Galra with money who was snobbish or overconfident. Yes, he had to dress the part for heading into work or maybe even parties. But here he was in a festival amongst those of different social class and was dressed both so fashionably well and down to earth. To know he was a good person who treated him with so much respect and recognition simply made the young Cuban draw himself closer to Kolivan.

After their fill on dinner, the two took a stroll over to where the band was playing. There was a dancefloor on the pavement of the park where guests could enjoy and dance to the rhythm of the music while others just sat down by the tables while watching. It so happened his family was also there sitting at a table enjoying the band. Seeing them there, Lance ran over to them with Kolivan following behind and he gave his mother a hug, who smiled and kissed her little boy on the cheek.

“Are you two enjoying the festival?”

“We sure are! We got to see Hunk and try some of his food. That guy never fails in what he makes.”

“That’s so good to hear. Everyone is dancing. Try dancing with your sisters. It’s been a while since you’ve had some fun.”

“Mom’s right. Unless you’ve lost your touches.” Rachel teased her brother, sipping on whatever she was drinking but kept that smug look on her face.

“Lost my touches? Ha! I’ll show you who’s lost their dancing skills.”

“Is that a challenge?” She set down the cup.

“Bring it on, sis.” He smirked and off the siblings went on to the dance floor for a challenge.

Kolivan watched as Lance took off with one of his sisters and just silently stood there, hands in pockets. Now he felt a little out of place just standing there next to Lance’s mother. The older woman looked up at the Galra before giving him the friendliest of smiles and offered him a seat, which he accepted and sat next to her.

“I’m glad we can finally talk and be able to see you in person outside of work. Lance tells me so much about you. It’s clear that my son has taken a liking to you.”

“Your son is of great company. You must be very proud of him and how he accomplishes at the coffee shop.”

“Oh, my husband and I are very much. Always hard-working, dedicated, and wanting to prove to everyone that he can do the job right. Especially when balancing college. He’s a good boy. I’m also glad he’s made a few friends to cheer him. But I am also glad he had the chance of meeting you too. Lance can’t seem to stop talking about you. Even his siblings tease about it that he turns red.”

Kolivan let out a light yet hearty chuckle when he heard this about Lance coming from his dear mother. The Galra leaned back against the chair, hands resting on his lap as he watched the way Lance danced with his sister, challenging her the way siblings always do to each other. It made him snort quietly to himself.

“I do mean it when I say I’m glad Lance had the chance of meeting you. I am not sure exactly what it is about you that he sees but you must be very special to make him so happy. Lord knows how much he has needed that.”

“Is everything alright with Lance?” He sat up straight, almost jumping out of his seat that made the older woman jump a little. Kolivan blinked and calmed down, leaning back. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to-”

“There’s no need for you to apologize. I know you care for him very deeply. It’s just that Lance wasn’t in a very good place about a year ago. He used to be in a relationship with someone else who was a few years older than him. It didn’t work the way Lance hoped it would and suddenly he left him, breaking the relationship. It crippled my little boy. My husband and I were very worried that he wouldn’t recover from his heartbreak.” The look on her face said it all. The very look every mother had whenever she knew that her children got hurt and grew worried.

Something within Kolivan grew dangerously hot. A mixture of anger and rage boiled through his veins at the mere knowledge that someone dared hurt Lance, but there was also a need in comforting him, help burn the pain away until it was fully eradicated from his mind and heart.

“Eventually he came around, but we knew that he would have his days sulking or ignore the things he used to enjoy during his downtime. None of us knew as to when he would have come around. At first, we thought when he began flirting with girls that he got better. But not necessarily. That is until you came along.” Then her blue eyes, the same eyes Lance seemed to have inherited, gazed at Kolivan’s yellow eyes, and no longer was she frowning. Now she was smiling at him.

“When you entered his life, you seemed to have made him feel better. You began to make him happy and helped him return to his old self even without knowing what was happening behind closed doors.”

“You didn’t have to tell me this, Mrs. McClain. At least not something this personal. But why? With due respect, you do not know me that well.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But I see something special about you. You brought colors back into Lance’s life and I know he’s a different person when around you. It’s pretty obvious. He can’t stop fussing about making your coffee or even sneaking snacks at you. It’s his way of showing he’s interested.” She chuckled, causing Kolivan to feel his cheeks grow a little warm.

“I hope my son has shed a little light in your life too. It’s written all over your face whenever you step inside the coffee shop and see him. He means so much to you as he does to you. The only thing I ask, I pray for as a mother is for you to not hurt my son.”

“And I do not wish to hurt him. I admit that your son has found a place in my heart. It only took me a while to realize that. But… I fear I am not what he deserves despite wishing to be there for him.” He lowered his head in shame and closed his eyes.

“Why is that?” She raised a brow, confused.

“I am Galra. While my race is advanced with technology and culturally civilized like humans, our biology still carries what considers us beasts. At times I worry about my strength over lapsing that it can end up hurting him.”

“But it shows you care. Interestingly enough the boy Lance used to date was also Galra. Or maybe he was half Galra. Either way, he did not have to use his beastly nature to hurt Lance. He did it the way we humans do it: breaking another’s heart.”

Kolivan let out a heavy sigh through his nose, head still hanging low and eyes closed. That is until he suddenly looked up when he felt a hand touch his arm and sees the older woman leaning a little forward, giving him a soft grin.

“I know my son and if I know anything is that there’s a special spark between the two of you. I saw it with my very own eyes that day when Lance accidentally spilled coffee over the table and the way both your hands accidentally touched each other, the way you both reacted and did not pull away immediately, that to me was a sign.” Gently she shook his arm, a smile on her face. It scared Kolivan because it made him feel exposed. Yet nothing malice or threatening came from this woman. Instead, she seemed rather pleased and even approved at the very idea of him and her son being together.

“When the time comes, when one of you is ready, confess to each other. If it works out in the end, I will give you my blessing.” She smiled and patted him on the arm before leaning back, watching her family having a good time dancing.

Kolivan blinked and looked at Lance as he let out a laugh while dancing with his sister. He couldn’t help himself from also smiling. Yes, Kolivan had every reason to be concerned about what kind of partner he would be to Lance, especially in regards to his biology. However, he was the one in control of it and he has stated many times he never wanted to hurt the boy. He would very much rather scar himself than ever lay a claw against him. Kolivan could not pretend anymore nor cower away from what truly mattered the most to him and that was this newfound love for the boy.

**\-----------------------------------------**

The crowd and noise level was fading into the background as Kolivan and Lance went down the other side of the park that wasn’t heavily occupied by the festival. In their hands, they each held a cup of hot tea to keep them warm from the chilly air and continued on with their conversation. Or rather Lance couldn’t stop talking. Kolivan simply allowed him as it seemed the boy had a lot to say and the Galra didn’t seem to mind it all, just watching him with a gentle smile and his eyes unable to leave his sight. He took pleasure in enjoying the boy’s enthusiasm whenever he spoke about his time at the beach in Cuba, describing everything in detail as if he were there himself.

They came to a stop as they approached the wooden bridge and leaned against the rail, taking in the silence. While the music could be heard from a distance it was enough for their ears to take a break from listening in to the loud volume. Not many people walked over the bridge, giving the large Galra and the boy some time and space to be alone in peace. Lance took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his chai tea as he welcomes the calming environment and the company from Kolivan.

“This feels really nice here.” He grinned, looking out at the view.

“Hmm. It is. A nice quiet break.” He looked down at his tea, lightly swirling it around before looking to Lance. He couldn’t contain himself from giving him a warm grin.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight.”

“I sure am! It’s nice to take some time out of work and school. Gives me something else to look at. Not that I’m complaining about working or going to class, but sometimes it can be too much. Know what I mean?”

Kolivan chuckled lightly and responded by nodding. “I understand completely. I experience the same whenever I am at the office. Entering the office always leaves me dreading the pile of paperwork on my desk. It’s no easy task really. But I suppose visiting you makes it all easier for me.” He gave a side glance and grinned when he noted the other’s red cheeks and bashful smile.

“I’m glad to hear you’re enjoying yourself every time you visit the shop. I told my parents I make the best coffee in town. Why else would they come back for more? You’re the perfect example.” He chuckled then sipped on his chai tea. Kolivan could feel his face grow warm and knew it had nothing to do with the tea in hand.

The two stood there by the bridge in silence, swallowing in the sounds of crickets in the background and their breathing. Finishing with his drink, Kolivan threw it in a nearby trash can before heading back up the bridge. He didn’t realize that stood beside Lance a little closer than before. Both took notice of this and did not say anything. In fact, Lance didn’t seem to mind. He could feel his heat radiating next to him amongst the chilled air and it drew him closer.

Kolivan noticed when Lance drew against him, yet did nothing as he was afraid that something as simple as moving would ruin this moment. However, his ears stood up when he sensed Lance was shivering. Apparently, the sweater wasn’t enough to keep him warm. Troubled for his well-being, Kolivan removed his blazer and kindly wrapped it around his smaller frame as if it were a blanket.

“Here. To help you stay warm while we are here.”

“B-but won’t you get cold?” Lance was taken by surprise, his cheeks red and blue eyes wide open yet shined under the moonlight.

“I’ll be fine. Do not worry about me. I know you need it more than I do. Besides, my fur helps me retain heat during these times.” He reassured the boy, noticing the honest concern he held for him. Even something as simple as not wearing his blazer during the cool evening proofed Kolivan that Lance carried a gentle heart, a gentle heart he wished to keep guard from anyone who dared wish to hurt him and cherish it forever like the majestic treasure that it is.

Lance calmed and nodded, giving him a smile while keeping the blazer wrapped around him. But he still kept himself closer to Kolivan. Trying hard not to be so obvious with him right next to him, Lance took a whiff of the blazer and gently grinned. It was a mixture of Kolivan’s own scent and the cologne he always sprayed on himself. The blend of his own musk with what smelled like pine and wood, the aroma of the earth, made his blood run like liquid and his stomach made a turn. Not only was he physically attractive for a Galra or that he dresses with style, but he also smelled delicious. So clean and, yet, something also animalistic that made Lance want to explore.

“Are you warm?” His voice woke the boy up from his thoughts and looked at him with a smile, nodding to him.

“I am. Thanks to you and your tremendous body heat. Are all Galras this warm?”

“Not all. We produce heat during times like these when the weather gets cold. While we do naturally produce heat, not many Galras have fur such as myself for extra warmth. And when it gets hotter like the summers, we keep it down. It’s how our biology functions.”

“Hmm.” He looked down at the wat below them until noticing the reflection of the moon before gazing up at the starry sky. “It sure is a lovely night, tonight. Perfect for tonight’s fun.”

“Indeed, it is. A full moon.”

“You know people say that the moon is always tied to romance. Even guys will compare their girlfriends to the moon. I can see why since there’s always that whole dancing under the stars thing.”

“Hmm. Yes. I can see why the moon is considered appealing. But why stick to just one when you can go for all three?” He said, gazing at the few stars he can see. Now, this piqued Lance’s interest.

“All three? What do you mean?” Then he gasped at a sudden thought. “Wait! Are you in love with someone, Kolivan?”

That may be seen as getting too personal. However, Kolivan felt deep within his chest that perhaps it was that time, given as this topic was brought up. Of course, why not enjoy letting his brain wander for a bit?

“I confess that I am. I met someone very special a few months back.” He could see the hurt on his face despite trying not to show it. His heart jabbed, but he knew it won’t last long.

“Well, that’s great. Lucky girl to have captured your heart.” Lance tried so hard not to sound hurt, but he felt it rising in his throat, tightening that it felt sore. Maybe this was a mistake. What a fool he was to believe that someone like Kolivan would even fall in love with someone like him. After all, this time of visiting the coffee shop and all was just out of friendliness and nothing more.

“He.”

“Huh?”

“The one I am in love with is actually male.”

“Really! Pfft! Not that I am judging. Still. Good for you. Hope he does keep making you happy. If not, I can always make their coffee so grainy it hurts.” Again, he tried so hard not to sound so heartbroken or even defensive. Kolivan tried to keep it cool despite finding this little side of Lance a bit amusing.

“There is no need for you to do that. I highly doubt he would do such a thing to wound my heart.” The Galra then rolled his shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles on his upper back.

“Sooooo, what did you mean by all three anyway?” Despite expressing a hint of jealousy, he still wanted to hear his answer.

“Humans oftentimes compare or serenade to their lovers regarding the moon. However, I cannot bring myself to comparing him to just the moon. He is all three. My sun, my moon, and my star. But I must admit he is beginning to also be my ocean as well.”

Lance could see some color creeping up through his cheeks. The boy could see how much Kolivan was in love as he wasn’t even looking at him. He felt his heart race, nervous as to what his reaction may be once he brings up this question.

“Can you tell me about him?” He was waiting for some kind of reaction, but all he got was silence. Kolivan stood there quietly, almost as if he was plotting into how he should respond to him. But once he found the answer, he took a deep breath and let it all out.

“My life is at a constant circle. Every day feels the same as before. It does not matter how many times I sleep I always awaken tired, but I know it’s far deeper than that. My life is dull. I hardly have a social life and I am married to my work. Or better yet I have enslaved myself to it. So, you can imagine how my life is. It’s the same routine that tires me and I always wondered if something were to ever change that my life would have some form of meaning.” He leaned against the rail, crossing his arms.

“It wasn’t until the day I met him. When my life, without knowing on the same, would change simultaneously. I swear that he has bewitched me in some manner.” He chuckled lightly, lightly drumming his fingers.

“He is like the sun that fills my days with energy and warmth and brightness. He is like the moon that casts a gleam on nights when I am alone in the darkness. His eyes are like the stars that twinkle whenever he becomes excited. But his eyes are also like the ocean which makes me wish to be lost in them, be immersed in it. Every time I see those elements, I see him, trapped by him in a way in which I never want to escape. There is so much life in him that it purely charms me. There’s no doubt that he carries with him a gentle heart. He is overall a good young man. And dare say is he mischievous in his own style.” Kolivan shook his head and chuckled, which made Lance grin for him despite the nagging in his heart.

“I see so much potential in him. There’s definitely passion in him. I see it whenever he works, how dedicated he is. Oftentimes, I wish I could do more to help him. To help him grow because I know he’s worth it, because he has what it takes. And whatever doubts he may have I wish to eliminate those from him, never to penetrate his thoughts. There’s this urge within me that I have to protect him, I want to protect him. Be the person he needs for whatever reason there is.”

Never has Lance ever heard Kolivan speak this way before. It sounded rather poetic, even making his own heart flutter. If only these words were in regards to himself. How he envied the other so easily now that he stole the Galra he loved away from him.

Little did he know.

“You have no idea how much he means to me, Lance. How he has softened this old, stoic Galra to the very core, a part in which I do not recognize myself. Nonetheless, I believe I am a better Galra now because of him. I want him to be mine, to be a part of his life just as he is a part of my own. I wish to be his home where he may feel safe, happy, and needed. Without him, my life has no meaning.”

“You must really love him, don’t you?” His expression softened for the other.

“With all my heart and with all of my being.” He nodded.

“Does… Does he know about this?” He suddenly felt his mouth run dry, almost as if he were nervous.

“I believe he does now. But I worry that I may not be enough for him, that I am not what he desires. That I am…” He looked down to his clawed hand, examining it as if it were for the first time he has seen it. Not expecting it, he blinked when Lance placed his own hand on top of it and quietly gasped when he noticed how small they appeared in his hand. So soft, so tender.

“Don’t say that! If I know anything about you is that you’re like the nicest guy I’ve ever met. You’re courteous. You dress up so fashionably you could literally be a model. You’re honest and kind. You’re generous too. Like you’re not afraid to give money away for those who might actually need them. You’re always fun to talk to even if people think you’re so serious or intimidating when you’re actually not. Ok, maybe you are. I admit I thought so too at first. But if they took the time like I did then they will know you’re a really awesome Galra. And I would know because I lov- because I actually care about you and you’re my friend.” Kolivan could see how red Lance was turning from cheek to cheek all the way to his ears. This was pretty much close to a confession, since he nearly blurted it out, and it made his heart rapidly beating, his chest swelling with pride that he just smiled.

“Do you really believe so, Lance? That I am all the things you said?” He closed his hand, hugging the other’s hand to keep it warm.

“Like one-hundred percent I do! And if this guy has a problem with it then I’ll have to have a chit-chat with him.” He blinked when Kolivan suddenly laughed. It made him a bit embarrassed but that was put aside when he also laughed along.

“I don’t think there’s any need for that. Don’t want you to overwork yourself. Besides, you both might get along just great. You actually have something in common with him.”

“Really?” He blinked and raised a brow before giving him a smirk. “And what exactly do I have in common with this guy?”

“For starters, he is definitely generous when it comes to feeding me. And I firmly believe he makes the best ‘cafecito Cubano’ I’ve ever tried in town.” He squeezed his hand gently, sending a hint.

Lance thought his world came crashing down from what just escaped from Kolivan’s lips. Did he just… But he… All this time he wasn’t confessing his love about some random guy. This confession that he witnessed was of him. Kolivan was confessing his love for him! Oh, Lance just realized that he was close to a confession. After all, he nearly said ‘I love you’ to Kolivan.

“You mean this whole time you’ve been declaring your love for me? That’s what you’ve been doing?” His blue eyes widened and all Kolivan did was just nod. His face was hard, but his eyes and smile said otherwise. Their hands remained together and Lance felt his heart was close to bursting out of his chest from so many overwhelming emotions.

“Kolivan… I really don’t know what to say. I’m… You’ve left me speechless.” He sheepishly chuckled. Speechless indeed he was. But there was a grand relief now that the truth was revealed. To finally acknowledge that someone else learned to love him made his eyes grow teary. Kolivan took notice and became worried, now holding both his hands as he gently stroked the knuckles.

“Don’t shed tears. I don’t want to see you cry.”

“I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m so happy.” He let them fall down his warm cheeks until Kolivan tenderly wiped them away that he leaned himself against his welcoming warmth. “I’m so happy because I have just found out that someone loves me.”

“There’s so much more for me to learn to love you and I am willing to take that step.” Now they stood on the bridge close together, bodies pressed together and Lance basked in the Galra’s natural heat.

“I know that I can offer you so much. Financially I have an ample amount. Yet, what is the point of using it if not share it without besides you? But money can only take you so far. It doesn’t offer basic needs like love and family, values that living things such as ourselves need to flourish on. All that I can offer to you is this old beating heart and these rugged, empty hands from a Galra.”

Lance could not stop smiling, waves of happiness and love radiating through him as he listened to Kolivan speak to him with such poetry as if he was the heroine of his romantic novel. He looked at his massive hands and gave them a tight squeeze, bringing them to his chest while leaning against him with so much devotion for him.

“Now they are no longer empty.”

Kolivan held those hands tightly as if they were to disappear, bringing them to his chest so Lance may feel how his heart was beating strong for him. He grinned, lowering his head so their foreheads may rest before nuzzling him affectionately. They stayed quiet and soaked under the moonlight, enjoying this new moment together.

“May I kiss you?” Kolivan, ever the gentleman that he is. It made Lance grin, biting his lips gently before nodding. He felt the other lowering down and slowly Kolivan was kissing every part of his face. They were sweet and loving. Lance could not get enough of it and when their lips brushed, he was hungry for more. Kolivan released his hands but wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close as his arms interlocked. Lance felt he was lifted off the ground, holding himself on to him, and grinned. It didn’t take long until their lips touched in their very first kiss. It was new and carried a comfortable warmth of affection in the kiss. But there was passion behind it too. A hunger for one another.

The couple took in the glow of their body heat, forgetting the chill in the air and ignoring anyone who was passing by. They didn’t care. The world didn’t matter to them in that spot. What mattered was their world, a world they will build together.

They released from their kiss and panted until they continued again and again up until they needed to catch a break to grab some air. Lance’s lips were pink and swollen, but he was satisfied overall. He couldn’t help but giggle and hug his Galra boyfriend. He couldn’t believe it. He now has a boyfriend.

“My Starlight, may I court you” He held his little lover close to him.

“You may.” He giggled, nuzzling him.

“I must let you know that I will be courting you the Galra way. I’m not at all too familiar with how humans court one another. But it’s something I want you to experience from my culture. I want you to be a part of it just as I wish to learn to be a part of your culture.” His chest vibrated from the nuzzling, satisfied.

Lance chuckled and gave him another kiss. He had a feeling that from now on everything was going to be alright. When he is ready, he will tell his family about this, but for now, he just wanted to stay here and enjoy whatever moments he had with Kolivan tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guess as to who Lance's mother was referring to? Can you guess who broke Lance's heart? There will be more of this little AU. cx


End file.
